Potter Triplets: the beginning
by MonkeyDLuffy1512
Summary: How much difference would there be, if Harry wasn't an only child, but the oldest of a triplet? Lily Potter still alive, Bill Weasley as Headmaster of Hogwarts and James Potter stuck in his son's mind? Follow me on this strange road to Hogwarts. part one of the series "Triplets in life"
1. prologue

Prologue

"Come on, Lily" said a dark-haired boy with black eyes in black robes and a green/silver tie around his neck, standing in an almost empty room full of old junk. "I didn't mean to say it, I am really sorry, please don't be like this."

"But Severus," answered the girl with red hair and green emerald in the same robes as the boy, only with a red/golden tie around her neck, "You and your friends call anyone like me, the muggleborns in Hogwarts, a mudblood, why would I be any different from the others? I really thought you were different Severus, different from those in Slytherin, but it seems like I was mistaken. This is farewell, Severus. Don't you ever come close to me, Severus, never again."

The girl walked out of the room, her red hair twirling behind her not giving even a last look to the boy she left standing in that junk filled room, who was devastated when he heard some last words.

'I love you Lily Evans, but it seems like my Light won't forgive me, won't give me another chance, won't keep the Darkness away anymore. Then I guess I just have to embrace the Darkness to belong somewhere.'

"Look, what do we have here?" An older looking blond boy stepping out of the shadows, "I had told you, didn't I Severus?"

Severus turned around and saw the boy standing there.

"Lucius Malfoy, what were you doing there in the shadows? Why are you here?"

"Do you want to belong somewhere, Severus? To belong to someone who wants to save the Wizarding World, making sure that Muggles would never be able to never hurt their magical children ever again, a safe world where the things that happened to you Severus, would never happen again to another child. What do you say, Severus, do you want to join his cause?"

"Yes"

"Excellent, you won't regret Severus."

Lucius took Severus with him to see his friend Tom Riddle and in just one week time Severus had met the man, who would become Lord Voldemort. He had been marked, chosen because of his talents in potions making, his new master not even caring he had not pure blood running through his veins, he was just accepted. It was the best time of Severus's life, he had found somewhere he could belong, not knowing that he and Lucius would regret their decision to join in only a few years.

1979

Lily Potter was in the bathroom, checking the test in her hand. She had felt the whole week all miserable and she had been late, she was never late. She had told her feelings to her best friend Alice Longbottom and she had told her that she should make a pregnancy potion to see if she was maybe pregnant. She had said that was ridiculous, she couldn't be pregnant. But the rest of the week her nerves hadn't been the same, she figured she would just buy a potion to stop her worries. She hadn't told her husband James Potter, she didn't knew how he would react to that news. She had bought the potion and she had tested her blood, dropping in some drops in the potion. In the guide said that if the potion remained the same colour she wasn't pregnant, if the potion turned red she was pregnant. After she had dropped the drops inside the vial, she waited 10 minutes and after that time she looked her potion and that brings us back to the moment we were before.

Lily looked at the potion and she saw it was a blood red colour, she was pregnant. How would she tell this to James?

A few days later, she bought James with her to Poppy Pomfrey, the nurse on Hogwarts with which she was good friends with, James not getting why he had to go with her to a simple appointment. She had still hadn't him she was pregnant, she wanted Poppy to tell him, she was too nervous for that.

Lily said on the bed, after Poppy had done all her tests, James holding her hand. He could sense there was something wrong with his wife, but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Then came Poppy back, maybe now he would finally know what was wrong with his Lily-Flower.

"Congratulants Mister and Mrs Potter, you are expecting triplets."

The only sound that followed was the thump from James fainting on the ground, when he heard his wife was pregnant, expecting three children.

31 July 1980

"Push, Mrs Potter, Push. The first one is almost there, push." Screamed a nurse at Lily's left side, James holding her right hand in a tight grip. He hated to show his wife in such pain, but he knew it would be alright when she saw her babies.

When it was 23:59, the first child was born. It was a boy with black hair and he opened his eyes, they saw his emerald green eyes. Their firstborn baby boy, Harry James Potter was born. A mix from his father and mother.

When it was 00:01, the second child was born. This time it was a girl also with black hair, but she opened her eyes, they saw she had hazel eyes. A girl version of her father. Their second child, their first baby girl, Hermione Lily Potter was born.

When it was 00:03, the third and last child was born. Like their second child, was it also a girl. This time she had red hair, so much like her mother with the hazel eyes of her father. Another mix of both parents. Their third child, their second baby girl, Ginny Alice Potter was born.

When the children were born, in the room came two another men, a black-haired man with blue eyes and a sand-haired man with brown eyes, who wanted to see their godchildren.

"Look at that, Prongs. You have one boy and two girls, that poor boy will be broken before he goes to Hogwarts." Said the black haired man.

"I think it is different, Padfoot. I think that that boy will be very protective of his baby sisters" said the other man.

"I think you are right, Moony. When we put them together, Harry immediately curled around his sisters. Moony and Padfoot, I would like to introduce you formally to my children, Harry James Potter, Hermione Lily Potter and Ginny Alice Potter.

And the four adults celebrated the good news, not knowing their happiness would end soon.

31 October 1981

"Run Lily, he is here. Voldemort is here, take the triplets and ran away." Screamed James when he heard the wards scatter.

He took his wand and he attacked the intruder, but the intruder, Lord Voldemort, just laughed at the man who tried to defend his precious family and after a few moments a sickly green light was shout out of the wand of Lord Voldemort and his last words which James Potter thought were 'I just wish to protect my family, even in Death I want to protect him.' and his body fell like the strings of a marionette were cut.

Lord Voldemort walked upstairs, going to the nursery he knew that woman was with the one destined to kill him. He had heard the prophecy that woman had made and he had searched, had searched for the children who would be destined to defeat him, the greatest wizard of all time.

He walked into the nursery and saw that woman standing before a crib, in which three toddlers were laying, closely together, like they were linked together.

The woman turned around and he saw her eyes widen from shock. She raised her arms and she begged, not for her own life, but that for her children.

Lord Voldemort remembered the promise he had made to one of his favourites, and he only knocked out the woman, his wand already raising to say another killing curse, but after he sent the curse to the trio children, a pale white shadow came between him and the children, him recognizing the form of James Potter in it, the rest he could only feel the pain when his killing curse was rebounded and his body was destroyed in the process. The power of the rebounded spell, almost destroyed the whole house, the crib and the body of Lily Potter protected by a white shield, that white shield disappeared slowly bit by bit into the only other male in the room, who had his emerald eyes looking at the whole business, his baby sisters sleeping through it all, not knowing what had happened there, their big brother protecting them by performing a silent spell on them, so they wouldn't be woken up.

Then suddenly an old man came in the house, followed by another black haired man, their eyes widened when they saw the damage and the children and Lily safe.

The younger man immediately went to Lily's side, his long lost friend and he was pleased to see that she was still alive. He turned to say that to his companion, but he couldn't say another word, before he was obliviate of the fact that the triplets had survived the attack, only Lily Potter. He then stupefied the man and Lily again and he took the triplets with him, putting them in sleep with another spell. He left them on the step of a muggle house, thinking that he would need a weapon to defeat Voldemort for once and for all, not wanting their saviour to be spoiled by his mother.

James was still there in his baby son body, but he couldn't do much why he had watched the whole thing. He was only happy that the man who was supposed to be the greatest light wizard of all decided to keep all his children together, he knew what that have done to his son, even now he couldn't be put away from his baby sister, he would cry until they were back together safely.

He promised himself that he would train his son and wait for the chance to get them back to their mother, he promised himself, feeling his heart get ripped out of his chest when he heard in the back of his mind, his wife his mate, cry out her heart when she noticed her babies were missing.

It would take a while, but one day, promised James himself and his wife, one day I would unite you with our children again, Lily. I promise.


	2. Chapter 1: the beginning

"Talk Talk"= conversations

'Talk Talk'= thoughts

_**Talk talk= letters**_

**Talk talk= spells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of the Harry Potter Universe, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter one: The beginning

Seven years had passed since the day the greatest light wizard of all, Albus Dumbledore had placed three small children on the doorsteps from their aunt's house. The three could remember the day clearly, the day their lives almost ended because of a madman.

Seven years had passed, seven miserable years. Their relatives, the Dursleys weren't very pleased when that day, 1 November 1981, she opened the door and she saw the basket with the children of the sister she hadn't seen in ages and pretended she didn't have. She found a letter with them and when she read it out loud to her husband, the magic which was inside the letter itself activated itself. The letter said

_**Dear Petunia,**_

_**I have some unpleasant news for you. Last night a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort came to your sister's house and killed your sister and her husband, leaving their children orphans. I wish you to take care of them. You will allow them in your house or else you won't like the consequences of your actions. You will get some allowances to take care of three extra mouths, but I want them not to be spoiled. They need to be humble, make them learn their places. When they are eleven, they will be invited to Hogwarts, I need humble obedient children, not rebels. Do you understand, Petunia! I want obedient children, do whatever you want with them, except for killing them and sending them away. I have put wards around your house to protect them and you from any Wizarding attacks.**_

_**Remember this Petunia, remember.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley could feel the magic surrounding their house, so powerful was the magic that even they, muggles, could feel it. They put the triplets into the spare bedroom upstairs, which was not even finished yet, the walls were still empty, there was no bed, nothing to take care of them, but they needed to wait until the money came to buy some stuff and then they would see.

James Potter had been awake the whole time and he had heard everything Petunia had said, everything what the letter had said and he was furious, how could the man, who was once a mentor to him, do this to him and his wife? He was not better than Voldemort, no he was worse than Voldemort and he would not do anything that would please Albus Dumbledore ever again.

In the short time he had been in his son's mind, he had seen two other doors. When he opened them, he saw he was inside his daughter's mind. It seemed like his children had a connection with each other, he was happy, he could use that to make sure that every single one of his children knew about the love he and Lily had for them. He would teach them things, make them hid things for them and then when they were ready, they would go to their mother, be together once more.

That was seven years ago and James Potter felt like he had failed his children. It was true to taught them stuff the Dursleys never taught them. He was the one who comforted them when they were ill, when they had a nightmare, when they didn't feel loved. He was the one who told them the truth of what had truly happened that night, instead of the lies the Dursleys had told them about a car crash. He was the one who told them about magic, teaching about small stuff, teaching them about Hogwarts, the lessons there, the professors, the pranks he had done with his friends. Stories about good times on Hogwarts, but also bad times. He didn't want his children to make the same mistakes he made when he was on Hogwarts, he didn't want them to become bullies, like he and the rest of the Marauders were to the Slytherins and to Snape. He told them about their mother, how they met, how their relationship was on school and how they ultimately fell in love with each other.

But that didn't make him feel any better when he had to watch how his children were abused by the Dursleys. He had to watch how in the beginning Petunia didn't take care of their needs, leaving their diapers on until the last moment, until the smell became too much. He had to watch how his children suffered of those diapers, he had to hear them cry from the pain. He had to watch how his children almost didn't receive any food, how they were always last on the Dursleys' mind. He had to watch how his children were given rags as clothes, how they were bullied by their cousin, how to grew up miserable. How they had to do almost all the work in the house, doing cooking and cleaning and everything else in the house and the garden. He had to watch how his children were punished when they couldn't finish their list of chores, a list of chores with which even 5 adults would have difficulty to get finished in a day and they had to do it in a few hours. He had to watch how his son was punished the most, how he always protected his sisters from the most punishments. He had to watch how his son was put into the cupboard under the stairs as punishment, how that thing that called himself Vernon Dursley, whipped him, used his belt on him when he showed signs of magic. He had to watch how his son protected his sisters by claiming on the magic in the house was done by him, not them.

Of course, he always comforted his children after all those things. He always said how much he and their mother loved them, how happy she would be when they would go to find her. How they had to hang on until the right moment was there, then they would go to see her. They needed to wait until their magic was strong enough.

If he had to mention one positive of the Dursleys he had to say that they helped his children with their magic, because of all the things they did to them, their magic grew stronger and stronger trying to stop all the pains and get them moving on. Their magic was stronger than his magic when he was in Hogwarts, he made them practice their magic. He taught them the incantations and the wand movements, he made them practice them without a wand, and he was surprised when he saw that his children could perform wandless magic, but he was so glad for it.

The Ministry could not sense wandless magic, neither could Albus Dumbledore. James had seen the wards and they were useless. They only stopped owls and it made it harder for wizards to see/ found the house, but if there was a powerful enough wizard, he could see the house perfectly and walked inside the wards without any problems. The wards Dumbledore had placed were Bloodwards, protecting loved ones, but because of the fact there wasn't any love between the Dursleys and his children, the bloodwards were useless, they would get torn down with one small spell. He was happy his children had a weapon to defend themselves if they were attacked by a wizard.

He made his children practice their magic everyday and he saw how their magic core grew and grew everyday stronger and stronger. He knew it would be almost time to get them home, he had thought he had to wait until they would receive the letter to Hogwarts to get them together with their mother, but now with the way their magic was now, it would be sooner, far sooner than he had ever hoped.

His children were amazing. They could feel their father and his moods and when he was sad or depressed when they were punished, they always went to give him a hug, telling him it wasn't his fault. It was their fault and His fault. They would be sorry. It made him feel a little better than before. He knew he had to be strong for his children, he was the adult, but sometimes it was different. Sometimes it felt like his children were the adults, protecting him, comforting him after it become too hard.

His children were growing up. They were small because of the malnourishment of the Dursleys and their bodies weren't as strong as they should be if they had been fed properly, but in his eyes his children were perfect like they were. He would loved if they were different, but he loved his children and they were perfect to him.

Harry, his oldest child looked like a mini version of himself, except for the lovely emerald eyes he had inherited from his mother. He knew his child had problems, but when he would met Lily he hoped his physical problems would be solved. He was intelligent and his favourite subjects were Potions and DADA.

Hermione his second child looked like also like a mini version of himself, a girl version of him. Her hair was dark black, but if the sun shone on it, there was a reddish glow coming from her hair. Her hazel eyes were full of life and intelligence, he knew she had inherited the brains of her mother. Her favourite subjects were Potions and Transfiguration.

Ginny, his third child was like a mini version of Lily, his beautiful wife. Her long red hair, the exact same colour as Lily, she had only not inherited the emerald green eyes from her mother, but the hazel eyes from him. Another perfect mix of him and Lily. Her favourite subjects were DADA and Charms.

He had taught them about the subjects on Hogwarts and he noticed his children were so different, but at the same time so the same. Harry loved to be outside, he hated to be locked into the house, he was the happiest when he could be working inside the garden, happily watering the garden and taking care of the plants and flowers in it. He had his own vegetable patch, he had made it after he had gotten permission from Petunia when he said it would spare them money to get every time vegetables from the store who weren't fresh and could hurt their precious son, their son was obese but they couldn't see that. His son was too good for him, trying to give him healthy food as much as he could. He loved that place and when he was anxious, he always went there to calm down.

James was happy, it would be good practice for Herbology later, his son also loved cooking, a chore he shared with Hermione. Together they could create the most beautiful dishes, it would be good practice for Potions later. Potions and cooking could be seen as the same thing, they both dealt with putting in the right ingredients to create a good product. Ginny could not cook, she almost burnt everything she touched when she was cooking, so she was not allowed in the kitchen at all. She did mostly the cleaning in the house, such as vacuuming and the laundry. His youngest child was intelligent, but she loved to use that for pulling pranks, then actually studying. So much like him in his younger days. She loved to think about different charms and spells and how she could them in a duel, she was really a prankster in her heart. His other children also loved pulling pranks, but Ginny was the prankster queen. She had also promised James she would be continuing the Marauders with her as the leader, the others would also be part of it, but Ginny would become the official leader, like James had been when he was on Hogwarts.

His middle child was not the type to spent time outside, it wasn't like she was never outside, but she rather spent the time reading a good book then playing outside. She was then also having a difficult time on school in the beginning, where she was being bullied for being smart, but like always that ended quickly when Harry, like the overprotectice big brother he always has been, quickly sorted out the bullies whom were bully his little sister.

Of course the school wasn't very happy with him when he was seen fighting with other student on the campus of the school. He had received detention for that and a letter was sent to the Dursleys, it was safe to say they weren't very pleased with that. That night he had received the worst beating he had ever received from Vernon, his arm was broken with a couple of ribs. His sisters had been crying when they had seen how injured he was, James had been furious when he saw all his son injuries, he quickly told him what he had to do with his magic to heal him. He knew he would probably not be enough, he had been right, at that age, only five years old his own magic wasn't as strong, but James had been surprised when his son's magic was getting some extra help from his daughters. It seemed like their connection ran deeper than he had thought at first. Those three would be a force to watch out for, when they would go to Hogwarts.

That was the beginning, their magic grew stronger and stronger after that and now only two years after that incident and many, many beatings later, James found it was time to finally met their mother. He hoped she wouldn't faint or something like that, that would be really funny to watch.

It was early in the morning on his children's eighth birthday, the day they would escape from their own personal Hell. James woke up his children up, telling them it was time, time to finally met their mother again. He knew it could not leave his children any longer there, his son was now getting beaten almost every week and his resolve was breaking. The resolve to love again, he knew they needed time to get used to the lovely attention Lily would spoil them with and now they would have some time with her until they were off to Hogwarts.

His children woke up silently and as silent as they could be, they dressed themselves in their rages they had gotten from their relatives. Vernon had locked the door from the outside, but they had found out that with their combined magic they could do a lot. Carefully they reached their magical cores and they directed it to the locks, causing them to unlock themselves, cushioning the floor, so that the locks falling on the ground wouldn't make a sound, waking up the other people in the house.

The triplets walked out of their room, taking with them only their spare belongings. They had their baby blankets, Harry had an emerald green one with HJP, Hermione had a dark blue one with HLP on it and Ginny had a light blue one with GLP on it. They also take with them some broken toys they had received from their relatives, some drawings and some photo's from themselves they had made. The trio put their bags around their shoulders and so they walked downstairs, Harry in the middle his arms around his two sisters, Hermione on his left and Ginny on his right. They walked carefully on the stairs and without any doubt in their mind they walked out of the house.

James had been planning this day for a long day and it was only recently he had found out one of his house elves had saved and was working for Lily now. He made Harry call the old elf, the elf already knowing of the plan, otherwise she would have woken up the whole neighbourhood with her squeal, she was so happy that her Master and Mistress children had survived. She took the triplets by the hand and she took them with her to the place where her Mistress had spent the last seven years, a small cottage close by Godric Hollow, but was between Godric Hollow and the next village.

The elf, called Happy, took them right to the front door and then popped away. She wanted it to be a surprise for her Mistress. The three children rang the doorbell, waiting for their mother to open the door. After a moment they heard the most musical voice calling to them, "I am coming, I am coming, wait there a second."

The trio held their breath, this would be the moment, the moment they had been waiting on for the last seven years. Even Harry was excited, most of the time he wasn't because of the Dursleys treatment he had lost almost all of his positive looks on the world, few things could make him excited or happy.

The door opened and there was she, their mother in all her glory. Her red hair, still the same as James remembered, her emerald eyes still full of life, but with in the depths of them a haunted look, a terrible loss. She looked down and the trio saw her eyes widen, her mouth opening from shock.

"Hello mum, we are home." Said Harry, Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

**A.N Hello, here is the first official chapter of Three are better than one. Like I said in the summary this will be part of a series. I haven't thought about how long the series will be, but this first part will be pre-Hogwarts. I think it won't be a very long one, maybe 20 chapters or else. The next one will be covering Hogwarts, I think of cutting those seven years in different parts and maybe I will do a story after Hogwarts, I am still thinking about it. I will let you guys now. I was ask by 9.99 to make this story and after reading the things he wanted to do, I decided I could write this story and that I was interested. Some of the things he wanted I have changed, didn't fit in the story, but most of the things he wanted into the story I will put into the story. Many things have changed and this is absolutely nothing like the canon, so ignore everything you know about the canon, most of it will change in this story. If you don't like that, this story is probably not a good read for you. I don't know when I will update again, I think maybe Sunday, maybe longer. I wrote this on my free day and now school is getting busy and I have to spent time to learn for my exams. Hope that you will understand that.**

**I wish everyone a nice day and I hope you will sent review to tell me what you think about the story.**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	3. Chapter 2 the beginning part II

"Talk Talk"= conversations

'Talk Talk'= thoughts

_**Talk talk= letters**_

**Talk talk= spells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of the Harry Potter Universe, they belong to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2: the beginning part II

Lilian Rose Potter Evans Davidson lay awake in her bed, like always on this day for seven years long. The day she lost her husband and her three children to a power obsessed mad man, the darkest day of her whole life.

Often she had wondered why she had been the only one spared, why she was the only one left of the happy family, her happy life.

It had only been a little over a year she had learned the truth from her former best friend, Severus Snape, why she had survived. She was only alive, because he had asked at Voldemort himself to spare her, not her husband or children only her. He had been the reason she wasn't killed by Voldemort that night, that dark night.

The rage she had felt inside her, it wasn't like anything she had ever felt in her whole life before. She was angrier than ever before, she was more than angry, she was furious, no she was beyond furious, she was just pissed at him.

She had screamed at him, punched him on his whole body, concentrating on his face and his abdomen and she had even hexed him several times, but he never had fought back and that had made her only more angrier than before.

When she had finally calm down after 30 minutes of screaming, punching, kicking and hexing, her being in one of her most famous dark moods, he just raised his head, which was completely bloodied, he had a blue eye, several cuts and bruises on his face, a split lip and it looked like she had broken his nose and he just said "I am so sorry Lily. I am. I hope that you will never forgive me, because I will never forgive myself for the part I played in their deaths. Never will I forget or forgive."

And after he had spoken those words, he fell unconscious down on the floor because of all the blood he had lost during her famous dark mood.

Seeing her former best friend in such a state shocked her for a moment, not quite believing she had done it to him, before she came out of her shock and she went to business. Her healing abilities had been a little rusty, but those instructions were still vivid in her mind.

She poured potion after potion in Severus' mouth, threw one healing spell after another spell at his body until he was once again comfortable and laying in her spare bedroom.

She had watched over him, like she had done in their past before it all changed, before he changed.

She had woken up the next morning from the sounds of light footsteps trying to sneak out of the room they were currently in, but with a quick glare to Severus, that attempt stopped rather quickly and she lead an awkward Severus back to the bed. He hadn't said a word, only thanks, before falling asleep again.

She had taken care of him for a few days until he was completely recovered and then one morning he had just left without saying goodbye, leaving a note behind saying

**Thanks for everything you did. I hope you feel a little bit better now. If you need to talk with anyone or just went a practice dummy, give me a call. I will always be there for you, it is the least I can do to start the new road of my life**

**Loves**

**Sev**

Now, a year later they had formed some kind of friendship, but they weren't even near the level they were before. Severus had wanted to come over today to support her, when like every anniversary of their deaths she went to Godric Hollow's graveyard to put down some white tiger lilies on the graves of her husband and her three children, her beautiful son and daughters.

But she had refused his offer, this was something she had done alone for the last six years and she wanted to continue this tradition like that. Maybe someday she would go with someone, she wasn't even going with Remus and Sirius, the two men who also had lost almost everything in their lives.

The two Marauders came at least three days a week to check up on her, saying it was something that Prongs, her husband, would have wanted. A few days after that incident she had been shocked when she had learned that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, without a trail. That had shocked her out of her cocoon of misery and self hate and with new passion she went to the Ministry to explain to the Minister the truth herself, knowing that would be the trick to sent Sirius home.

She had explained everything and the Ministry had released Sirius almost immediately, giving him a trail and founding out the truth for themselves after he was questioned with Veritaserum and together with the conversation Lily had had with the Minister Sirius had been released immediately and the search had started for Peter Pettigrew, the real traitor of the Marauders.

Since that day, the two men and Lily had came even closer than before and sometimes they just laughed at the old storied or cried together when they needed it, but even with them she could not share her own tradition. She wanted to do this on her own.

Lily looked around in her bedroom, while the sun was slowly rising higher and higher. She knew what she would see, an enormous cottage. She didn't knew why this was a cottage. It was almost as big as the house she lived together with James in, getting the spare bedrooms for the two men and some of her friends to come over whenever they wanted to.

After James' Death she had found out some interesting things. It seemed like she was adopted. The Evans, the family she knew her whole life, wasn't her real biological family. It seemed like she came from an old pureblood line from which it was thought it had died out. In World War II, it seemed like the pureblood fanatics had gotten a daughter, who turned out to be a squib. They gave the child up, they didn't think it would be safe for her and she was given to an orphanage. That had been her mother. She grew up and she met and fell in love with an amazing man, which lead to her. Like her mother before her, her own mother had given her up and Lily had been adopted by the Evans when she was only a few days old.

The family's name was Davidson and it seemed like her grandparents never did disowned their daughter. Their eldest son had passed away in World War II, so they needed a heir. A magical heir, which was Lily.

When she went to Gringotts one day, she had been taken apart and she had been told the story about her birth and about her family. The goblins had asked her if she wanted the title, she had hesistated at first. She almost didn't knew anything about the pureblood business and she had no interest in becoming like one, but then she considered it. it would bring her closer to James, who had been a pureblood all his life, it would her another connection to him and that was why she decided to get the title.

That day she become Lady Lillian Rose Potter Evans Davidson, also having decided to keep the Potter name and the Evans name to honour her husband and her adopted family.

She had taken lessons with Sirius, who also was a pureblood, but had hated that life almost all his life. He had found out his parents had died and that his father had never legally disowned him, so that he had become Lord Black. He was a little bit rusty in all the business which a Lord needed to know, so he agreed to take some lessons together with Lily, who was now also a Lady and also needed to know all the things a Lady should know.

Now, she was almost an expert in the business, she had been a Lady for almost seven years now and business was going good. She was not a typical pureblood, always thinking both to her old roots, her adopted family and the troubles they had, which led to several charity groups which were lead by her and every month donations to the hospital. She was rich and she could never lose all her money, better make good use of it. Of course she had also invested a lot, but that was carefully monitored by the goblins, for a small fee of course. They were after all the best in doing business

When she saw it was almost time, she stretched herself out and walked out of the room to get ready to start her tradition. She put on some light clothes, not really caring what she put on.

She walked downstairs and walked to the kitchen, drinking some milk and eating some cereal, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

She was just taking a bite, so she quickly swallowed the food and she called out

"I am coming, I am coming. Wait there for a second."

Before walking to the front door and opening the door. At first she didn't see anything, she had been looking straight, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw movement coming from under her and she looked down.

There she saw three children, one boy and two girls. At that sight her heart clenched tightly. 'Like my children' thought she, but then she looked very carefully. Their faces, their movements, she knew them from somewhere, no it couldn't be true. They had died that night, they had.

She couldn't stop her mouth from opening, her eyes widen from the shock of seeing this, but the shock was complete when she heard the three children saying at the same time in perfect synch with each other

"Hello mum, we are home."

There was only one thing she could do and that was just the thing she did, she fainted right there at that moment, her last thoughts "They are my babies, my children' before the world became black and she didn't know a thing anymore

**An: Sorry, if you had hoped this was the continuation of the first chapter, that was not going happen. At least you know what happened to Lily that moment. I wanted to give some background on Lily's time and I made links with Severus and Sirius and Remus. All three I wanted to be part of the story. Don't worries, They will return in this story and probably also the other stories in the series. But I am not quite sure yet. What did you guys think about the Severus/Lily scene in this chapter? Let me know, also I am starting a poll for this story. Would you like to see James in a real body back on some point in the story, or not? If not, will get Lily another relationship or not? With who them, Severus, Remus, Sirius or an OCC? Please tell me your opinion, but I will tell you that the relationship part will happen in the Hogwarts part of the series, not any sooner. So not in this story Pre-Hogwarts. I may lay the basis/foundation for the relationship here, if there is a relationship, but the real relationship would start when the kids are on Hogwarts, if Lily gets a relationship. Also if the option that James comes back is very popular and gets the most votes, that will also only happen not in this story, but the next about Hogwarts.**

**I hope you have enjoyed the chapter and I will see you next time, I Hope.**

**Loves**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


	4. Chapter 3 the meeting part I

"Talk Talk"= conversations

'Talk Talk'= thoughts

_**Talk talk= letters**_

**Talk talk= spells**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters out of the Harry Potter Universe, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Forgive me! Real life has caught up to me and refused to leave me alone for quite some time. I didn't have much free time, so that is the reason this update has been so late, just like the update for my other story, the rewritten version of my time travel fic. If you like those, maybe that is something you can also look at. But enough rambling from my part, Once again I apologize for not updating sooner, but sometimes you have to get also outside to live your life and go to school, without further talking, there is the next chapter of the triplets the beginning.**

Chapter 3: Meeting, part I

The children looked shocked at the form of their mother laying still on the floor, before they heard their father scream "Lily!" in their mind and that made them go into action.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione ran to their mother and Harry carefully levitated her up, allowing Hermione to close the door and Ginny to open the door which led to the stairs, Harry levitated his mother the stairs, carefully watching out not to make his mother bump in anything.

Ginny opened the bedroom door and Hermione took away the covers, before Harry could lay their mother down in bed, Hermione covering her again.

The trio took a second to watch their mother, making sure they would remember every detail of her face in their minds, giving their father also time to see her again after all those years. She was still as beautiful, maybe even more than James Potter remembered. He had missed her so much, he was crying in the room where he had stayed the last seven years, his soul crying out to her, but because she was unconscious she could not hear him.

The triplets went to sit on the bed, next to their mother, not wanting to leave her ever again, they had missed her those last few years, they wanted to stay with her for now. They also wanted to be here when she woke up, she needed to know she didn't dream the encounter and they thought that maybe if they weren't there she would like that and faint again if she walked downstairs and saw them again.

In the time they were waiting on Lily to wake up, the triplets talked with their father in their minds. They decided for now they would not tell her that her husband was alive in some form. They would wait for now, maybe wait until they would their uncles Moony and Padfoot again. It would be tiring to explain it every time and with them James had things he could say only he and the rest of the Marauders would know to really prove he was really there.

It was hard for James to agree to that plan, that his children had thought of, but he knew they were right. They would wait until the others were introduced again to prove he was real, their mother might not believe them if they told that and that would break James's heart and his children didn't want that to happen. They were very protective of their father.

They also looked around in their mother's bedroom. It was a very simple bedroom. The bed where they were sitting on, was a two-persons bed in the middle of the room. Right next to the bed, there was a little table with an alarm and a small red lamp with a photograph of Lily and James in their seventh year, laughing in the snow. It had been taken just a few weeks after they had gotten together.

In the left corner, there stood a blue desk with several documents on them and also a few photographs. There was a muggle one with Lily, a girl they recognized as their aunt Petunia and two adults which were probably their grandparents. The man had short brown hair with brilliant sapphire eyes, the woman had reddish hair with brilliant brown eyes, shining with life. The next photograph was another Wizarding one, the triplets recognized their parents together with three other men. Next to their father stood a man, almost as tall as their father with pitch black hair and mischievous grey eyes, this had to been their uncle Sirius Black, the white sheep of the Blacks, the loyal dog Padfoot. Next to their mother stood a man with brown hair together with brown eyes and his eyes had a sort of disbelief, like he was surprised he was included in the photograph. This had to be their uncle Remus Lupin, the werewolf who thought that his friends would hate him if they knew he was a werewolf, the howling wolf Moony. Before the four people, there stood a small shivering man, the cowardly Peter Pettigrew, the disloyal rat Wormtail, the triplets and their father couldn't stop the strong feeling of hate coming out of them, it was that rat's fault they had lost their father and their mother, both in different ways.

The last photograph was of their mother, laying in a hospital bed, holding all of them in different blankets. Harry was in a blue blanket with Ginny and Hermione in different shades of pink. The triplets could see the tiredness in their mother's eyes, but they had also see the proud in her eyes and the love when she looked at them.

More chance to look around in the room and in the house they didn't get, because on that moment they heard movement on the bed and they saw their mother swift in her sleep. The triplets all stood back at the right side watching their mother carefully blinking with her eyes and waking up slowly.

Lily woke up and she looked straight to the ceiling. She put her hand on her eyes, she had such a strange dream. She had dreamed her children had come back to her, that they had been waiting for her for the front door. It hadn't been the first time she had such a dream, but it couldn't be true. Her beautiful children were all dead, all murdered by Voldemort. After all those years, it still hurt so much.

She removed her hand and sat slowly up, still not looking to her right, where three impatient children were waiting for her to recognize them.

Then came the moment Lily swung her legs to the side and then she saw three pair of legs standing there, she looked up and she looked straight in the faces of her children. She could not believe this, it hadn't been a dream at all. She hadn't been dreaming, it had been real.

The tears came in her eyes and she did nothing to stop them from falling. "But you are dead.. Why? "

"We didn't die that night, mum. We never wanted to leave you." Said the triplets together.

The girls had also tears in their eyes and they said with their voice almost breaking from their tears "We missed you so much, mum" and then Lily couldn't take it anymore. She threw herself forward and took all of her children in her embrace for the first time in seven years, she held her babies again.

She couldn't help it, she cried in her children's arms, with her children soothing her, not the way around like it was supposed to be.

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was really just five minutes, Lily's tears stopped and she stopped hugging her children, holding them in arm's reach, looking very carefully at each of them. She first began with her firstborn, her beautiful son. He looked so much like his father had when she first had met him. His unruly black hair so much like his father, the only difference was his lovely emerald green eyes which he had inherited from her, so much like hers, hidden in the back of his beautiful eyes a very hidden sadness, which she knew her eyes also always had when she thought that her children were dead.

She then looked at her first daughter, a very girl version of her dead husband. She had long black hair with some reddish glow over them and reddish hair in the points. She had inherited her father's hazel eyes, which were full of intelligence, but like her brother's eyes she had also a sadness in her eyes.

Her second daughter and her youngest child looked like a mini version of her with her long red hair, but there was one difference, she had inherited not her eyes, but the beautiful hazel eyes of her father, her eyes were full of mischievous and she knew she had a prankster before her, but like her elder brother and her elder sister, in the depth of her eyes, there was a dark sadness.

Lily couldn't help but to wonder what could have bought that sadness on. She also wondered where they had been all those years and how in the world it had happened that she had thought her beautiful children, her babies were dead.

It seemed like the triplets could read her mind, because Harry said "We will explain what happened that night and what has happened to us afterwards, but first we would like to meet the rest of the family. Where are uncle Padfoot and uncle Moony?"

"You remember Padfoot and Moony?" asked Lily surprised, she hadn't thought her children would have remembered that, they were so little when they had last seen the two men.

"Of course, we have a photographic memory, mum. We can remember everything that has happened to us" said Harry with a haunted voice, making Lily watch her only son with a concerned look.

She had noticed their baggy clothes and one other thing. They didn't have anything with them, only their baby blankets she and James had given them. Harry had his emerald one, with Hermione her dark blue one and Ginny with her light blue one all with their initials on them. What had happened to her children? But she knew that if her children were anything like her and James, they were probably very stubborn and she wouldn't get any answers before she had bought their uncles in the house. They probably wanted to only tell the story one time, she thought it was probably not a happy story, her heart clenched in fear and in anger, what had happened to her precious children?

"Wait here" Lily said to her children, who had watching their mother with wide eyes, "I will firecall your uncles to get them here, so that you can met them. I think they would be very happy to see you again."

She carefully walked around her children to her floor which was in the living room, but when she heard the small sound of protest coming out one of her children's mouth, she immediately turned around and she said "Come on, then. We will together, is that okay?"

Her children ran the short distance she had walked, and clamped themselves to her body. She walked with her children, a little difficult with the extra weight, but she wouldn't miss it for the world, to her living room downstairs straight to her floo.

"I will call them, can you stand there, so that they can't see you? It will be a surprise, is that okay?"

Her youngest child eyes immediately lighted up, so she knew that was the prankster of the three. The other two were a little more careful, especially her son and her heart broke a little bit inside. What had happened to him? but they listened to her and they stepped out of the sight of the Floo, so that they would be a surprise.

Lily went to sit on her knees, summoning the floo powder of its hiding place, grabbing a hand full of the stuff and before she threw it into the floor, she took one last look at her children and she gave them a little smile.

Inside his children's mind James melted, there it was again, that smile the first thing he had seen when he had met her and the thing which had made him fall in love with her at first sight. After that the feelings of love turned into jealously when he had seen that the one who had made her smile like that was another boy and that was the beginning of the feud between James Potter and Severus Snape. Now he felt it was rather childish and he promised himself that he would apologize for his behaviour, which meant let his children or Lily apologize for him, because he couldn't do it, could he?

Lily threw the floo powder into her floo and she called out "Marauder's hideout number 4"

The flames were green and she struck her face into the flames, closing her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she saw the familiar living room of the house where Padfoot and Moony had been living together for the last seven year. The two had finally realised their feelings for each other and they had found each other, they were bonded together and in the eyes of the law they were a married couple, even if some people didn't recognize their marriage, because of Remus's little furry problem. The two men loved each other and they were better siblings than Petunia had ever been.

She shouted out "Padfoot, Moony, are you here?"

She heard footsteps on the stairs and a second later, she saw the two concerned faces of the men she called brothers, the last two living members of the true Marauders, Sirius and Remus.

Sirius said concerned "What is wrong, Lily? Normally, you never call us on this day. Has something happened?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" said Remus concerned, seeing the tear tracks on his sister's face.

"Nothing is wrong. I was wondering if you could come over right now. I really need you for something."

That might the alarm bells ring in Sirius's and Remus's mind. Lily never allowed people to be around her on this day, this anniversary. She also never showed her feelings like that to anyone and now she was showing her feelings and she said she needed them. There was something very wrong here.

"We are coming right away, Lils. Make some room." Said Sirius completely serious. There was something wrong with his sister and he would find out what was wrong. They saw Lily's face disappear out of the flames and immediately threw their floo power in the floor, before stepping in the floor disappearing to Lily's house on the day Lily had forbidden anyone to come visit her.

Sirius and Remus came almost running out of the Floo and they saw Lily crying. The two men immediately hugged her tightly, trying to soothe her. "What is wrong, Lils?"

"There isn't anything wrong. It is wonderful." Said Lily with a big smile on her face, Sirius and Remus were surprised. It had been a long time they had seen her smile like that. Lily stepped out of the hug and walked away from them and then suddenly she said

"Padfoot and Moony, my brothers in anything but blood, meet your nephew and nieces."

And after that the two men looked shocked at the three children who were behind Lily's body hiding.

The girls immediately went to the two men, screaming "Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot" Hermione going to Remus and Ginny going to Sirius, hugging the men legs, with Harry a little bit behind them, watching the two of them with extreme care in his eyes, like he was watching their every move, their hand movements and their body language.

"Lils?" asked Sirius and Remus surprised.

"My babies were alive all this time, they survived all this time."

And with that, she stepped forward, hugging her brothers with Harry, Hermione and Ginny in the middle of their little group. Their little family was compete again. And together with those in the circle James Potter was also crying, tears from happiness, his family was complete again, life was finally going in the right direction again.

**AN Hello everyone, that was the latest chapter of the triplets the beginning. I hope you have enjoyed it. in the next chapter will be the story of what happened in the years to the triplets and the adults in those seven years. The triplets will also tell them what happened that night and we will see another form of Lilian Rose Potter Evans Davidson famous dark moods, that will be exciting. **

**Please tell me what you think about the chapter and I will remind you all once more about the poll on my profile page. Nobody has voted in the poll, I only got a few reviews telling me what I should do for a relationship. There was a person, who said not with Remus, Sirius, Severus and not with James because it would be a dark ritual to bring his soul back. Their advice was to wait until Hogwarts, or maybe not one at one.**

**Another person wanted James really bad, or otherwise maybe Neville's Dad.**

**And the last person, who had written her/his review in French which isn't my best language, so that was translated by , wanted James and Lily back together, because they are each other's love of their lives.**

**Not many reactions, but I hope on a little more.**

**The poll will be open probably for the rest of this story. Please vote and tell me what you would like. I have made a outline for the future chapters and I think this chapter will have 10 chapters in total, so there will probably be 7 chapters left after this one. **

**I wish you all a wonderful Monday and the next update will probably be sooner than this one. But I have to warn you, I am really busy with school, so my time is seriously limited right now. I can't say when the next update will be.**

**In the Netherlands the sun is shining brightly with a temperature of 22 Celsius. Hope that there is also nice weather in your hometowns.**

**Greetings and love from**

**MonkeyDLuffy1512**


End file.
